


Rainbow of Want

by pushkin666



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bandslash, Bruising, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete wants and needs to be marked, to wear Patrick's bruises upon him.  Patrick is happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow of Want

Pete gasps as Patrick grips his hipbones, fingers pressing down against the bruises, adding more colours. Patrick leaves behind a memory on his body, a dark hued rainbow on his skin.

Patrick murmurs softly in apology and loosens his hold slightly but he doesn't let go, his lips continuing to caress Pete's neck as he holds him against the wall. He bites down gently and Pete whimpers, the sound eliciting an immediate response as Patrick growls and then bites harder.

Pete loves Patrick and how he makes him feel, and there isn't a day that he doesn't want him more.


End file.
